


[Podfic] An Unruly Sun

by blackglass, dennisbrain, Hananobira, Lunate8, RevolutionaryJo



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Boners, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Self-Defense Lessons, Telepathy/Empathy Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennisbrain/pseuds/dennisbrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capheus wants fighting lessons. Sun just wants these unwelcome feelings in her heart to go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Unruly Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unruly Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153206) by [Quakey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakey/pseuds/Quakey). 



> Written for the kink meme. Let's assume this takes place in a hypothetical future where everyone is safe and happy and no one is being hunted by crazy dudes with evil mind-reading powers, because... reasons.

Notes and acknowledgements: Hugs and kisses as always to Jinjurly and Paraka for hosting. And thanks to Quakey for giving us permission to record this lovely fic.

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4153206)  
Length: 00:35:05

Paraka: [MP3 (48 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/An%20Unruly%20Sun.mp3) or [M4B (33 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/An%20Unruly%20Sun.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/unruly-sun)


End file.
